


Risks and Remedial Runes

by Dorianpavusisapowerbottom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorianpavusisapowerbottom/pseuds/Dorianpavusisapowerbottom
Summary: Alternative titles: The misadventures of Remus Lupin, Sirius Black is sexy and he knows it, or wolfstar sexual tension express





	Risks and Remedial Runes

**Author's Note:**

> My first work posted online anywhere since I was like sixteen. Be kind. Rating selected for future chapters.

More than once, Remus found himself idly wondering if Sirius made a conscious effort to be as hot as he was.  It wasn't just the way he rolled up the crisp white sleeves of his shirt to expose his tanned forearms, or the casually messy way he wore his hair, halfway up with strands framing his face.  That would be enough, it certainly made him want to touch the other boy's arm and brush the offending locks over his ear.  No, it was the way he carried himself, sauntering around as cool as you please, as if he'd just strode right out of a punk rock music video to slum it with the mundane students of Hogwarts.  It was also the way he grinned at Lupin over his shoulder from where he sat ahead of him and winked as if it was no big deal and didn't make his heart feel like it was going to pound out of his chest.

"You keep hanging around here, people will talk," the object of his musings stated mildly, sitting on his table and knocking Remus's open book aside. 

The waning sunlight was streaming in through the window to their left, and cast a gorgeous orange glow over the already ridiculously attractive boy in front of him. His breath caught in his throat and he couldn't help himself but to take a moment to drink him in. Sirius Black, bronze god, framed in the embers of the dying sun was as picturesque as anything you might see at Hogwarts.

Trying furiously to keep a blush down at how close the other boy's thigh was to him, he finished up the sentence he was writing. Had he wanted to, he could move his arm just a fraction and he'd be touching him. To say it wasn't a want would be a lie, it was simply that he didn't dare. He was a lot of things, but often he felt brave wasn't one of them. Ironic, given his house, and he'd never tell the others he felt that way. How could he feel brave, though, when he was mad over his best friend and daren't say a word to him about it? 

He struggled to keep his face neutral, his tone bored. "Talk about what?"

"Moooony," Sirius drawled back, the corners of his mouth tilting up, "they'll talk about the torrid love affair between you and the librarian."

"What?!" He squaked back before remembering his location and lowering his voice to a fierce whisper. "She's older than our parents." He was too late in his switch to a modulated tone, and the woman in question peered from the end of the shelving, eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Sorry, we'll keep it down," he assured her, hands up in surrender.

Sirius was studying him with a mock speculative look on his smug, handsome face. "See? Tangible sexual tension," he fanned himself for effect.

Remus decided not to verbally answer, swatting the other male's thigh with his quill and gathering his things instead. If he were able to speak his mind, he would tell him that the library was his refuge from impure thoughts about him. It would wipe the amused look right off his face to know that when he woke up at night, cock straining against it's confines, it was one Sirius Black that he thought about.

"You alright, mate?"

He jolted, feeling as though he'd been caught doing something wrong. "No I wasn't," he defended hastily, walking away as fast as his legs would take him.

Brows raised, his best friend followed him. "What was that about?"

"What?" Remus furrowed his own back. How he still managed to make him want to shove him up against the wall and rut like animals when there was such a perplexed look on his face was beyond him.

Sirius answered slowly, giving him a mildly concerned once over. "I mean.. 'No I wasn't' isn't a response to a yes or no question. And you have the strangest look on your face. Kinda like you're trying to decide whether or not to deck me."

He felt a twinge of guilt and turned to look his best friend dead on. "I'm sorry. I've just been distracted, that's all. I'm not going to punch you."

The taller boy slung his arm around Remus's shoulders. "My ass has that effect on people."

"Yes," he found himself replying solemnly, "it really does."

Dinner at the great hall was a stilted affair. In spite of his best efforts, there was an uneasy air between Sirius and himself. He knew the other was worried about him, even if he seemed as cavalier as ever, debating Peter about the most efficient spell to cast if you fell off the astronomy tower. James, though, was the real problem. Every time he looked across the table, he was studying him. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he'd sussed out the weird vibe and was going to corner him about it the first chance he got.

People were already starting to clear up and head back to their common rooms, and he used this to his advantage as a pretty Ravenclaw girl he'd chatted with a few days ago in Herbology walked by. He struck up a discussion with her about the course material by way of hello, and hoped his reputation for seeking good marks was enough for his friends not to question his not waiting for them.

He walked her the whole way to her house, chit chatting politely. It wasn't until they reached it that he realized that he may have been sending a signal he hadn't meant to, when she gave him a lingering hug. He didn't know what bugged him more, the fact that he should have been thrilled and wasn't, or wondering if Sirius would have made a move in his position.

The common room was noisy and boisterous. He had probably joined in the hubub a thousand times but tonight he just wanted to be left alone. Frank tried to call him over, going as far as to draw his eyes away from Alice for a moment, but he just waved half-heartedly and retreated upstairs. He'd barely made it into the room before an incantation locked it firmly behind him.

Sat before him on the floor were two expectant Marauders.

"So....." Peter looked somewhere muddled between curious and nervous. He was never fond of confrontation, and inner group spats made him even more anxious.

"Let's cut the shit, yeah?" James was annoyed. "What's up with you and Sirius?" 

"Where is he?" He decided to ask, sitting across from them.

"He went to get food from the kitchen," his bespectacled friend responded impatiently.

"But.. we just ate."

At this, James had the good grace to look a little ashamed. "We told him it might make you feel better if he got you some sweets. We thought-" Peter gave him a look. "I thought you might be more inclined to talk if he wasn't here."

Remus was at a loss. He barely understood these new feelings, how did he expect his friends to? Best case scenario, James would tease him mercilessly. Worst case scenario, he would hate him. And Peter? Peter was a blabber. You couldn't tell him anything, it would slip eventually.

Finally, he made up his mind. It was now or never. "Ever since the start of term-"

"Oh, is Moony spilling his guts?" There was warm breath on the side of his neck as Sirius dumped what he'd nicked into Remus's lap. "Go on then, what crawled up your ass and died?"

"Your mum," he responded automatically, rubbing his neck and thus dispelling the tingling he felt lingering there.

"Oooh, I'm telling her you said that. You'll be made into a sweater, you will, wolf boy." Sirius nearly threw himself on the floor in front of Peter and James, lying on his side with his chin propped up in his hand.

Pretending not to notice how dashing a figure he cut when posing about like a prat, he started picking through the sweets that had been deposited onto his lap. "Liar. You wouldn't write her to tell her Regulus drowned in the lake."

James grinned at that, seeming to at least temporarily let go of his burning curiosity. "Hah. Cause he'd be the one who'd drowned him, and blamed it on the giant squid."

"I would not," scoffed Sirius in reply. "She'd never believe me, better to have Peter do it, and say it was the merfolk."


End file.
